In general, various systems for parking assistance such as, for example, a Parking Assist System (PAS), an Around View Monitoring (AVM) system, and Reverse-gear tilt-down outside mirrors, detect the driver's parking intention using an R (reverse)-gear switch signal of a shift lever or a direct switch-on/off action, or the like, so that the above-mentioned parking assistance systems can be activated. In this case, respective input signals are different from each other. For example, the R-gear switch signal is not received as input during a front view parking mode, and therefore it is difficult for individual parking assistance systems to be effectively turned on or off at an appropriate time. Therefore, there is a need to determine whether each parking assistance system will be turned on or off prior to execution of the parking mode.
In addition, the auto hold function of the vehicle needs to simultaneously control on/off functions of each parking assistance system during the parking mode. If the auto hold function is activated, the auto hold function can be conveniently used in a general city driving mode. However, when a driver attempts to park a vehicle during the auto hold function activation, a vehicle halt state is continuously maintained after the driver steps on the brake pedal. This can cause inconvenience to the driver during parking. In that case, when the driver reattempts to park the vehicle, the driver has to turn off the auto hold function by stepping on the accelerator pedal.
The driver may feel uneasy doing this, resulting in reduction of vehicle safety. In order to address the above-mentioned problem, the driver has to turn off the auto hold function when attempting to park a vehicle, and also has to turn on the auto hold function when the driver does not park the vehicle, resulting in greater inconvenience of use.